Cuando amas demasiado
by Starrysouls
Summary: Cualquier acto que rehace al mundo es heroico. He pensado mucho en ello últimamente… Pero ¿de verdad cada acto de rehacer lo es? ¿Cada uno?


**CUANDO AMAS DEMASIADO**

Primera historia que subo a FF, tengan misericordia.

Las acontecimientos en esta historia no corresponden a ningún evento histórico; es sólo drama (Yay).

Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Cuando era joven solía pensar que cualquier acto con la intención de rehacer el mundo era heroico.

El mundo cambiaba, caía, se levantaba y se construía para consumirse nuevamente. Y yo miraba. Un observador nefasto que predecía y se sorprendía cada vez menos con la muerte y nacimiento de cada nuevo mundo dentro del mundo. Personas como yo sabían lo frágil y hermosa que era la vida, y a la vez, a veces tan cruel y despiadadamente larga. Lo sabía. Pero creía.

Cualquier acto que rehace al mundo es heroico.

He pensado mucho en ello últimamente…

Pero ¿de verdad cada acto de rehacer lo es? ¿Cada uno?

Y ¿qué tal si no quieres rehacer el mundo? ¿Qué tal si sólo quieres rehacer _tu_ mundo? ¿También sería heroico?

Si todo lo bueno y valioso que alguna vez apreciaste como tuyo se desvaneciera, ¿Recuperarlo sería heroísmo? ¿Desesperación? ¿Valentía? ¿Egoísmo? ¿Crueldad? Tal vez todo eso junto. Admito que odio estos pensamientos, odio lo que causan en los demás… odio lo que causan en _él_ , y la manera en que pareciera intentar lidiar conmigo cuando _sabe_ ; tiene esa insolente habilidad de saberme leer tan bien. Tampoco es que yo tenga intenciones de hacerme el interesante.

Y para rematar, dedica _esa mirada_. Esa que, para mi desgracia, solo lo he visto hacerla conmigo. Orbes que contemplan condescendientes, desde lo inalcanzable, a la pobre alma desdichada que no entiende, que no es suficiente, que es necia. La mirada que me restriega implacablemente lo diferentes que somos y que siempre seremos, que alguien como yo nunca pertenecerá a su mundo, y que él tampoco cabe en el mío. Maldita sea ¿Pero es tan difícil? Por una vez, sólo una miserable vez… rehacer todo.

No hay heroísmo en reparar algo que todos prefieren roto. Eso es sólo ser patético. Un patético hombre que no puede retener nada ni nadie en su vida.

Lo odio. Odio lo que el odio me hace hacer…

* * *

Yao se detuvo abruptamente. Algo había ocurrido con la pluma que usaba que había provocado una salpicadura de tinta negra y un errático rayón en el papel; irónicamente enfatizaba la emoción contenida en el texto o al menos eso le pareció. Suspiró, revisando el escrito de cerca con intenciones de evaluar el daño.

Nada. No tenía remedio…

Por un par de segundos estuvo a punto a sonreír.

"¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Yo tampoco tengo remedio, eh?" Preguntó a… bueno, quien fuera que estuviera escuchando. Para alguien con los pies sobre la Tierra por más de 4000 años las religiones no brindaban respuestas ni consuelo. Al menos no de la misma forma en que lo hacían con los mortales.

Dejó la pluma y el escrito sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer contra el espaldar de la silla, llevándose las manos a la cara y restregándose los ojos. Se sentía fatigado, y sabía que no era falta de descanso. Demasiada tensión entre dos personas en una misma casa provocaba eso. Era una sensación pesada, abrumadora. Como cuando entras a una habitación llena y de repente todos se callan. Quizás era ese silencio, que hacía cualquier pequeño sonido demasiado perceptible para su gusto, sí, ese silencio…

¿Silencio?

Detuvo sus cavilaciones y aguzó el oído.¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció escribiendo y pasando eso por alto? ¿O no estaba cuando escribía? Fuera de su estudio, en alguna parte de la casa pasos iban y venían, se iban por unos segundos, luego regresaban, luego se iban… De no estar más atento estaba seguro que sus sentidos los habrían pasado por alto.

Se quedó unos segundos así, sentado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le preguntaba? Mejor no… ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera a obtener una respuesta de él ahora.

— ¿Kiku? –Dijo alzando la voz. Los pasos cesaron por un segundo, luego continuaron.

Se levantó y se sorprendió de su propia velocidad al cruzar el estudio y abrir la puerta.

Allí estaba, el hombre con quien había vivido por un poco más de tres años, aunque se conocían de toda una vida. El susodicho cargaba una maleta en cada mano y se dirigía a paso constante hacia las puertas principales, abiertas de par en par. En el exterior de la casa a un metro de las puertas podía vislumbrarse una maleta más que descansaba en el suelo.

— T-tú… -Sólo atinó, mientras veía al japonés saliendo y colocando las maletas junto a la otra, devolviéndose al mismo paso constante al interior de la casa.

— Por favor, no actúe como si no lo supiera. –Sentenció Kiku al pasar por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo, dirigiéndose a la habitación que solían compartir.

Yao no notó cuando sus pies lo llevaron a la habitación. En realidad no notaba nada. Se sentía totalmente alienado a la situación. Al asomarse vio al pelinegro arrodillado, sacando ropa de una gaveta cercana y metiéndola a una mochila. Era un poco más pequeña que las maletas que había visto anteriormente.

—No creí que hablabas en serio.

—Sabe que yo siempre hablo en serio, Yao-san.—Respondió a lo que se levantaba y se dirigía al baño

¿Lo sabía? ¿ _Él lo sabía_? ¿Qué carajos quería decir con eso?

A su cabeza volvió la imagen de las puertas abiertas, con las maletas más allá…y los sutiles pasos antes que eso.

"Ibas a dejarme…"

Veía la mochila sobre la cama. Poco a poco la sensación de alienación fue desplazada por algo más.

"Ibas a dejarme sin decir una palabra. No te ibas a despedir…"

Apretó los puños bajo sus mangas. La alienación había desaparecido. Para cuando Kiku regresaba del baño con toallas y un cepillo de dientes, una cortina roja nublaba sus pensamientos.

"Cómo te atreves."

— Hijo de puta... –Masculló entre dientes. Sentía como sus uñas marcaban figuras de media luna en las palmas de sus manos.

El japonés permaneció estoico, como si no hubiese sido con él. Terminó de empacar y cerró la mochila, llevándosela al hombro y pasando junto al castaño en dirección a la salida. Ya eso era más de lo que el mayor podía soportar.

Y ahí la bomba explotó.

— ¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!

No se dio cuenta que seguía al pelinegro a zancadas, tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en que tomó un artículo de decoración y lo lanzó en su dirección. Si 30 minutos después hubiese sido interrogado por el suceso probablemente confesaría que no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa. Kiku esquivó el objeto por centímetros, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Casi inmediatamente después se escuchó el sonido de algo haciéndose añicos contra una pared. Probablemente era algún florero lo que había tomado, no lo podía decir con certeza.

— ¡¿P-pero qué… -Otra cosa más silbó al pasar cerca de la oreja del más bajo y se estrelló con un ruido metálico. — ¡Yao-san! — Pero el mayor no escuchaba. Atinaba a lanzarle cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, gritándole improperios en mandarín.— ¡Detengase!¡Yao!.

Habían pasado por situaciones similares en tantas ocasiones, a lo largo de siglos. El caprichoso destino siempre tenía maneras de cruzar sus caminos, pero al momento de intentar algo juntos nunca podían quedarse así mucho tiempo antes de que los engranajes de la relación comenzaran a fallar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre Kiku le hacía esto? ¿Qué no tenía suficiente? ¿Qué no _ambos_ ya habían tenido suficiente? ¿Cuántas veces más quería verlo con el corazón roto hasta estar satisfecho?

"¿Por qué me odias tanto?"

El pensamiento lo quebró. Dejó caer de su mano la taza que había tomado sólo unos segundos antes. El objeto dio contra el suelo de madera con un fuerte golpe seco, no se rompió.

— Eres un… -Sentía como si su corazón fuese aplastado hasta volverse nada. Llevó las manos a su rostro, echando hacia atrás los mechones de cabello que enmarcaban su rostro, en un intento de despejarse y volver en sí –Eres…-Su voz flaqueaba. Sentía que por mucho que respirara el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Quería gritar, llorar, matarlo, que se quedara, que desapareciera. Todo al mismo tiempo.

No notó al menor aproximarse hasta que lo tuvo literalmente a centímetros de distancia. Sin embargo, sentía como si el azabache estuviese en otro plano, muy lejos de él. Kiku lo observaba con lo que parecía ser genuina preocupación… ¿O era lástima?

—Yao…

— Me odias. ¿Es eso?

—Yao, mírame…-Intentó empezar el menor.

—¡Dímelo de una vez!

—¡Cállate! –Gritó el azabache, sujetándolo firmemente por los hombros.

Y Yao obedeció. Más por un tema de sorpresa que otra cosa. Haciendo retrospectiva podía recordar al japonés hablándole así en sólo contadas ocasiones. Ninguna de ellas mejores que esta.

— Calla –Esta vez su voz se había atenuado a su tonalidad normal. –Sólo… -El agarre en los hombros se suavizó, al igual que su mirada. Yao lo contemplaba expectante, hasta que notó que no había mucho que Kiku pudiese decirle. Nada que no se hubiesen dicho ya siglos atrás, nada que se les hubiese escapado en ese entonces que mágicamente arreglaría la situación del presente.

Pero con Kiku nunca podía pensar claramente. Odiaba eso.

"No me dejes."

Como adivinando sus pensamientos, el menor dio un paso más en su dirección, haciendo la distancia entre ellos antes corta ahora mínima.

"No de nuevo."

Cerró los ojos ante el suave toque de la mano del menor contra su mejilla, su aliento tan cerca de sus labios le provocó escalofríos. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que podía sentir su calidez.

No supo a ciencia cierta si había sido él o Kiku quien terminó poniendo fin a la minúscula distancia que quedaba con un beso. Quizás había sido simultáneo.

El beso se sentía urgente. Necesitado. Como demandado a la fuerza por ambas partes. Pero al mismo tiempo era significativo y profundo. No era un común beso de buenos días ni de 'Que te vaya bien'.

Era un beso por ese día. Pero también por el pasado. Era un beso que comenzaba siglos atrás.

"Te amo."

Era un beso por todo.

Fue el nipón quién se separó primero, de forma algo brusca. Como si una corriente eléctrica hubiese atravesado su cuerpo. Sus mejillas brillaban con un ligero color rojizo y su respiración se había vuelto pesada. Veía al mayor con una extraña mirada que Yao no supo descifrar.

Y no tardó en comprender.

— _Gomenasai –_ Dijo en un hilo de voz, que no concordaba con la decisión de sus ojos. Yao sólo observó como la persona que amaba daba pasos hacia atrás, alejándose cada vez más de él; acercándose cada vez más a la salida. Ya para cuando había llegado a estar bajo el marco de las puertas murmuró un último casi imperceptible 'Lo siento' en su idioma, le dio la espalda al castaño y salió, cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

Se quedó allí parado lo que pudieron ser unos pocos segundos o incluso minutos. Sin dejar de observar las puertas cerradas, y con una presión en el pecho que dolía cada vez más. Había pasado de nuevo. Otra vez era un patético hombre solo en una enorme casa llena de recuerdos que no lo dejaban en paz.

Sentía que las rodillas le fallaban. Terminó sentándose en el suelo sin reparar en el desastre que había causado a su alrededor.

— ¡Ah! -Se sobresaltó levemente al sentir un dolor punzante en su mano derecha, sólo para descubrir que se había cortado al apoyarla contra un fragmento de cerámica perteneciente a las cosas que había lanzado. Observó un hilo rojo brotar de su palma, que limpió distraídamente con la manga de su changshan.

"¿Por qué cada vez que estamos juntos quien termina sangrando y con el corazón roto siempre soy yo?"

Rememoró la escena anterior y lamió levemente sus labios.

Sabían a él.

Se sobrecogió al pensar que no volvería a tener ese sabor en sus labios de nuevo. O al menos hasta dentro de un par de siglos o más. Porque de algo Yao Wang sí estaba seguro:

Kiku volvería.

Oh claro que volvería. Siempre terminaba haciéndolo; ya fuera en un siglo o dos, ya fuera gracias a la guerra o a alianzas, pero lo haría. Y Yao lo perdonaría, lo recibiría, lo amaría nuevamente. No es como si alguna vez hubiese dejado de hacerlo.

Así era siempre como su extraña relación (Ni siquiera sabía si llamarla así) funcionaba. Tal vez así es como se comportan las personas cuando aman demasiado; terminan odiando e hiriendo porque no saben lidiar con su maltrecho corazón. O al menos eso era lo que Yao prefería creer.

Todo porque amaron demasiado en un principio.


End file.
